Orden
Orden is the Northernmost city of the Kingdom of Farador. It sits on the Snowmelt Rush, and holds the only bridge across the border river. History Early History Orden began life as a Northern outpost of Arcadia, rising around a narrow bridge across the deep gorge of the treacherous Snowmelt Rush. The bridge was built by Orc slaves under the command of Consul Orden Epollus, who had ambitions of bringing civilisation to the Northern Wilderlands. Orden was a fair master, and treated his slaves very well, even paying them small amounts for their labour, and granting them more freedom than was common. The bridge was completed at the turn of the 8th Century AE, in the height of the Slave's Revolt. Shortly after the bridge's completion, news of the revolts reached the ears of the Orcish builders. Spurred on by the news, they overwhelmed the Consul's guard, and captured him. Rather than killing him, as many rebelling Orcs did to their former masters, they peacefully demanded that he return to Starfall, and use his influence to legitimise the lands around the bridge as a free Orc Hold. They even went on to name the bridge Consul's Crossing. The Consul agreed to the terms, and left the Orcs a portion of his wealth, and architects who were sympathetic to the slaves' cause. The Consul's lobbying proved unsuccessful, and his efforts ended with his tragic assassination at the hands of Human supremacists. By the time Imperial forces tried to take the Bridge, the Orc and Human population had built up enough defences to keep the attackers at bay, and used the dangerous crossing to their advantage. The assault on the colony was quickly abandoned. The effort of taking the outpost would not be worth the effort. The town continued to grow. Slaves who did not want to travel to the new, but distant, Free Cities made their way to Orden, as the town came to be known. They were joined by many who lived difficult lives under the harsh Arcadian rule. Recent History During the Great Wars of Division, signalling the end of the Empire, the small city was invaded by Neo-Imperialists who wanted to cleanse the city of the Orc population. The attack was sudden, and unexpected. The city fell. Martial law was established under General Henrick Kallakus. He executed hundreds of Orcs in the seven months of his rule. Those who tried to defend their Orc friends were also put to the sword, branded traitors to humanity. Elves and Dwarves in the city were instructed to leave. In half a year, the city lost nearly two thirds of its population. When the banners of Mercer the Red were seen marching on Orden, the populous rose up against General Kallakus. Overnight, the tyrant was overthrown, and the people of Orden were free to elect their own leader, and self-govern. They elected a Half-Orc called Raadgud, who oversaw the burial of the murdered townsfolk, and the repair of the city's war-torn infrastructure. Orden continued to quietly prosper as the Wars of Division raged on for over a century. At the end of the Wars, when young Tallus looked poised to form a new, unified Kingdom, the town of Orden elected Liam Redhill, great-grandson of Mercer the Red, as their leader. He promptly swore allegiance to Tallus, and was granted full Lordship of Orden as a reward for his declaration. Many in Orden were angry at this proclamation, lamenting the end of their democratic ways. Several attempts were made to overthrow the Redhills, but the support of Tallus and his House made a return to the old ways impossible. Government Council of the Crossing Despite the difficult start, Liam Redhill and his successor, Samwell Redhill, were able to prove that they would respect the will of the population. They set up the Council of the Crossing to represent people. Whilst the council is always chaired by a Redhill, decisions have largely been made by the elected councillors. The seats of the Council, and their current incumbants are as follows: Eye of the Hill Named after her Godmother, the late Queen Helen II, Lady Helen is the younger sister of Edgar Redhill, Viceroy of the Witch Hunters Guild. She inherited the seat unexpectedly when Edgar renounced his claim, mere weeks before their father, Lord Eustace Redhill, died. Despite her unreadiness, she has served as the Eye of the Hill admirably, despite the difficult times. Her duties involve representing the Redhill family on the Council, thus representing the Crown, and keeping an overview of the Council's actions. Shield of the Bulwark The Half-Orc force of nature that leads the Northwatch has always won his position by a landslide. He is extremely charismatic and popular among all denizens of Orden. His good humour, coupled with his keen military mind, make him the perfect man to defend Consul's Crossing, and be the Shield of the Bulwark. His duty is to command the City's defenses, and deal with threats from any direction. Master of the Bridge Alek is an elderly Half-Elf and a master architect. He has worked on maintaining the bridge, and much of the city's infrastructure over his long life. Though often ill and nearing his last years, his counsel is invaluable. Voice of the Layman Wanda is the newest Councillor, having been elected less than a year ago. She is also the youngest, at the age of 28. Her charisma and sense of justice won her many votes, and she has a knack for public speaking, making her worthy of her title. As the Voice of the Layman, Wanda directly speaks for the people, and pushes the Council to address the social issues the citizens need solved. Counter of Gold With a beard that drags across the floor, Lorick the Gnomish financier finds money to run the city in the strangest places. He is the longest serving member of the Council, serving on and off for nearly two centuries. He loves counting money, but loves spending it a little too much, according to some. Singer of Orden This strange, eccentric Halfling turned the polls upside down when he was elected as the Singer of Orden. Nobody is entirely sure where he comes from, how old he is, or if he can even sing. As Singer, Barnabus is tasked with organising cultural events, and encouraging the arts of Orden to grow and thrive. Somehow, he pulls this off, even though it appears he only has a half hour work day. Notable Locations Gentry Lane The Bulwark Racket Road Notable Inhabitants Demographics